


Lost Lamb

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [13]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comatose Tim Stoker (kind of), Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Evil Jonathan Sims, Evil Martin Blackwood, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Tim Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Tim lived through the Unknowing, but Jon and Martin make him regret it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: TMA October Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Lost Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the general Whumptober prompt "breathe in breathe out". I will admit it's a vague inspiration though..

Trapped in his own body, Tim can only listen as the door of the hospital room opens.

"After you," Martin says, and Tim's stomach twists.

"Thank you." Tim can hear the fond smile in Jon's voice, and he would shiver over that if the sound of the door closing didn't fill him with much more dread. "What do you think, Martin, how is our Tim doing?"

 _Our_ Tim. There was a time when hearing that from Jon's mouth, from Martin's, would have filled Tim with longing. Now, it enrages him; he wants to scream at them to go to hell, but he can't even gnash his teeth as he feels someone, maybe Martin, pull his covers down. Fingertips ghost over the waistband of his boxers, making him flinch inside.

"He's tired, I think." Martin's voice is soft, pitying. "He was so angry for so long. I think the Unknowing was a big catharsis for him, but now he's just worn out."

Fingertips dip beneath the waistband.

"But you know, Tim is stubborn. Once he's up on his feet again, I think he could easily fall back into old bad habits. I think he needs our help to go forward," Martin says, rubbing his fingers against the soft skin of Tim's lower belly before grasping the fabric of his boxers. "He's so lost. He needs to be guided in the right direction."

A pair of soft lips drop down on Tim's forehead, kissing him.

"I think he needs us, Jon."

Martin pulls his boxers down.

Jon is quiet, and for a while Tim wonders if he's just going to watch, witness his violation from a distance. But when a slim hand runs its fingers through Tim's hair, caressing him, Tim can feel something _press_ again his mind, threatening to enter, and he wants to scream and thrash. But he's helpless once Jon's mind floods over his like a tidal wave, crushing him, overpowering him. Making his brain ring.

 _You chose this, Tim._ As Martin parts Tim's legs, Jon rests his forehead against Tim's, curling his fingers into Tim's hair as he rests his hand on Tim's chest. _You chose life. You chose the Eye. This is what it means._ He strokes his thumb against Tim's heartbeat, which remains slow and steady even though Tim feels like a rabbit inside, desperate to dash away. 

_You chose to be ours._ Jon's nose brushes against Tim's own, his breath warm on Tim's lips. Martin has threaded himself between Tim's legs, leaning down between his thighs, nuzzling them from the inside. _You should be grateful, that we're giving you a chance._

"You'll be better soon, Tim," Jon says out loud, whispering his words against Tim's mouth. "We will take care of you, won't we, Martin? Give you what you need."

"Cherish you," Martin agrees, kissing Tim's soft cock.

"We will make you better," Jon promises, fingers tightening in Tim's hair as he finally kisses him.

Tim's body, unmoving and helpless, can only receive what it's given. His mind, as much as he wants to struggle, is not much different.


End file.
